News Articles
Article #1: 5 Missing Children On January 5th, 1970, this year, 5 reported missing children from the local Diner and Pizzeria, with animatronics, Derpy's Family Diner. There was no trace of them left behind, just a lot of blood stains and a few things like teeth, hair samples, and a human eye were found. We come to conclusion that these children were murdered. There was no recording or sighting of the murderer, just the kids seeing the murderer. It was early in the morning, and there were very few people there that day. Only the children, a cashier, and 2 kitchen workers, and 2 customers. The cashier left after a little, and 1 customer just disappeared out of sight. We know for sure the murderer was most likely one out of the 2 customers, but we didn't see or know his or her identity. On the plus side on January 5th, 1970, after 2 hours later of the missing children, the final endoskeletons were added into the animatronics and the animatronics are fully working. Article #2: Dead Phone Caller/ Trainer found dead A worker at Derpy's Family Diner, has been found dead in the office, we are now looking for a replacement worker for him. Surprisingly he wasn't stuffed into any of the suits, or any blood was left behind, so we assume he died from a heart attack from the "Golden Drago" animatronic. Article #3: Derpy's possible closing? An expected close date for Derpy's Family Diner is the next year or few months, it will be closed due to the murders and dangers of Derpy's. But Derpy's company isn't going to give up, expect either a new one or a new something in the future, but for now, enjoy the entertainment of our beloved animatronic characters, and have fun. Article #4: Help needed When a customer was at the murder scene of the 4 children, we found an area in the bathroom where it was written in blood saying: HELP NEEDED. Currently the blood has been removed and there is no reason why or who the person was. We assume it was because of dead children and we assume the customer has escaped the building unharmed. Article #5: Another child dead The past 4 children were killed and unrecorded, but this final murder was caught on camera in the kitchen. What we saw was a kid scared, then a drago animatronic walked in and calmed down the kid. A little after a man walked in and killed the child, sadly no face was shown of the murderer. Then after that the footage ran out. Article #6: Animatronic Problems Several customers reported that the animatronics had leaked blood, acted strange, an animatronic staring directly at one customer, and them smelling like a rotting corpse. However, we deny all of this, expect for the fact of their doings at night, but no customers should worry about what or whatever happens at night. We are also had a rumor of seeing broken glasses up close in Steven's eyes, and maybe broken glass in the back of the eyes. Well we also deny this, because these are ENDOSKELETONS, not humans. We suggest these people to quickly find someone to get their eyes checked, or to look closer, because we know for sure, these are just endoskeletons, not any human. We also report wires being veins of humans, which is also untrue, if these were REAL veins they would leak blood. All we would take into truth is the leaking blood, but this is just a myth, now calm down and don't worry these animatronics are safe from 6 AM-11 AM, otherwise you have to leave, unless your staff and a worker of the pizzeria/ diner, then go crazy, just don't harm and or stop their free roaming. Beginning Game News paper article Local pizzeria, Derpy's family Diner, with brand new animatronics, is needing a new guard for the night shift for 5 nights. 12 AM to 6 AM. $43.50 a week. 5th Night pay $43.50 and the day = 4-17-70 6th Night pay $52.20 7th Night Pink slip aka: Your Fired Reasons: tampering with animatronics, oder, loss of power. Text around the News paper article #1 Blah blah blah, you might not make it to night 3, blah blah blah, your most likely going to die on 5 20. Blah blah blah. This is a terrible job, you should get a better one, like a paper boy or something, but those may not kill you...well maybe not, but anyways...BLAH BLAH BLAH! Text around the News paper article #2 Hello? Uh..hello? Welcome to your new job at the middle of your going to die tonight USA, now as we know of, these half assed animatronics will try and stuff you into a furry suit, so your screwed, you picked the WORST job ever! Well good night, and fuck you!